elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Novice Knight level 8
Novice knight Lv8 From: the novice knight, westernmost house in Yowyn. Reward: 5000 gold, 3 platinum coins and the artifact boots Dal-i-thalion. Description: Ainc has been given a final task to attain knighthood: kill the chief Yeek. A simple task sure, but the total wimp is too scared of yeeks to do it himself, so you'll have to do it in his place. Journal Updates * Quest accepted: Ainc of Yowyn asked me to help his promotion task. I need to enter the Yeek's dungeon which is located west of Yowyn and kill the chief. * Quest complete: I've defeated the chief of Yeek . I should head back to Yowyn and report to Ainc. Loot * The Yeek boss' card and figurine. * Anything found inside the Yeek's Nest. Walkthrough Go to the Yeek's Nest, a 1-floor Danger Level 5 dungeon, full of yeeks, yeek archers, kamikaze yeeks, yeek warriors, master yeeks, Yeek hard worker and their chief (simply named "yeek"). The quest is finished once you have killed the chief, which has a different sprite from all the other yeeks (i.e. more than just a palette swap). The yeek boss can cast a number of spells at you, and also curse your equipment. Master yeeks can use the Summon Yeek special action, so you may want to kill them first to stem the flow of enemies. This quest is rather easy, but can turn awry if the player is too careless. First, the yeek boss is fond of "liching", that's to say it'll spam spells when you're in his line of vision then quickly teleport, rinse and repeat; this doesn't mean much to spellcasters and ranged characters, but to melee characters it can be annoying, so for them it's recommended to have decent Speed, means to cast Hero and Speed, damaging spell rods, a ranged weapon they can use decently or, at least, pets that cover their weaknesses either as attackers or ride. Second is the Summon Yeek special action. In the worst case scenario, master yeeks will spend their turns filling the screen with too many kamikaze yeeks or new master yeeks, resulting in a storm of suicide blasts and dark eyes that will turn deadly when multiplied, not to mention cripple players with blindness. Blindness can be easily taken care of with the corresponding equipment attribute; as for the yeek swarm, target any master yeek in your line of sight and focus on them until they die, it's better than to ignore them and risk their summoning a swarm of their kind. It's the purple one, you can't miss it. You might want to take this quest soon if you haven't wished for or found Seven league boots, given the Dal-i-thalion's travel bonus. If you have, then take your time; around Lv15 or so you should be strong enough to utterly curbstomp the nest without much strategy. As of Elona+ vesion 1.61, no Yeek hard workers have been sighted or spawned with Summon Yeek in this dungeon. Dialogue ;Quest offer :Yeeeck! Nooo! Don't!! Get away from me!! Yeeeee-eeeck! Hump, oh....excuse me. You...you look like a skilled adventurer. Could you give me your hand? I need to slay the head of Yeek to be promoted to the rank of knight. The duty is too heavy for me....yeeee-eeck! No...! Hump...I don't want to recall anything anymore. Please do this duty for me. :;I'll do it for you. ::Fantastic! This duty...it's impossible for me. Yeeks live in a dungeon west from here. I'm counting on you. :;Bye bye. ::Yeeeeck! ;Incomplete :Yeeeeck! No...! Don't..! That's my nose..! Yeee-eeeck! , oh, it's you... ;Complete :Oh, you've brought me the head! I can pass the test now. Thank you very much. ;Return :Yeeeeck! Yeee-eeeck! Oh, it's you again. Category:Quests Category:Yowyn